Environmental friendly coating compositions such as paint, varnish and coatings drying at room temperature using autoxidation catalyst like driers cobalt octoate, naphthenate and molecular weight of 5000 to above 100,000 are known. The composition includes tall oil, dipentaerythritol, pentaerythritol, isophthalic acid, phthalic anhydride with a thickness of the coating of about 100-200 μm and a viscosity of 5 poise with an acid value of 9 to 11 mg KOH/gm.
Additionally, a search of the United States Patent and Trademark Office art disclosed the following U.S. Patents.
The prior art references include U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,679 of Backhouse. The Backhouse patent discloses a coating process for automobile bodies that include polymers of cross-linking type using formaldehyde with urea or melamine-formaldehyde. Please note that the polymer solvents disclosed include hydrocarbons and can include aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene and xylene. Fatty acids used may be those derived from linseed oil, soya bean oil, tall oil, dehydrated caster oil, fish oils or tung oil.
A further U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,434 of Sadvary et al. discloses a composition having improved scratch resistance as applied to motor vehicles. The composition includes various weights with urea and catalysts with alcohols including ethylene glycol and methyl ether. The curing agents include melamine or urea combined with formaldehyde. Fatty acids used may be those derived from linseed oil, soya bean oil, tall oil, dehydrated caster oil, fish oils or tung oil. Optional ingredients include plasticizers, surfactants, thixotropic agents, anti-gassing agents, anti-oxidants and UV light absorbers with solvents including aromatic solvents.
A third U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,018 of Riva et al. discloses hydroxyphenols useful as heat, oxygen and UV light stabilizers for organic polymers. The patent discloses resins based on unsaturated polyesters with cross-linking by urethane acrylates. The patent further discloses multilayer systems of 10-100 micrometers thickness with high resistance to UV light. The stabilizers include melamine, urea with fatty-acids of stearate and palmitate.
An additional U.S. Pat. No. 7,737,223 of Valenta et al. discloses a pigment free amine-hydroxyl polymer using monomers including ethyl methyl acrylate. Cross-linking agents can be formaldehyde with an amine or amide including melamine or urea.
In addition to the above, the search disclosed a German Patent No. DE 10 2005 010 947 of Glockner et al. that discloses a primer for automotive coating with improved stone impact protective effect with polymers of polyether, and phenol-urea aldehyde with melamine resins.
Finally, a Chinese Patent No. CN 101081957 of Bao C et al. discloses an automotive finish with methyl acrylic ester monomers with a functional monomer with hydrophilic group cross-linked with a solidifier.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an environmental friendly poly(ether-fattyamide) resin or coating composition in accordance with the present invention. There should be a commercial market for such products because they combine the mechanical strength and stability of poly(ether-fattyamide) coating materials and excellent properties in terms of flexibility, gloss, scratch hardness, impact resistance and tests on coated panels in accordance the present invention.